Another Trio
by Denna
Summary: Bad title, if you know a better one, donate! But, basically, Harry stumbles upon an unpleasant sight, then happens to join into a new trio... Will it ruin his life, or make it better?
1. Finding Them

**Another Trio**

Please don't tease me about the name! I could _not_ think of anything, so if you have a suggestion, I am happy to hear it...

Disclaimer: _This is for all chapters_. I do not own anything here, because J.K. Rowling put the ideas in my brain, and my brain then told me, so this is my brains work.

* * *

Harry Potter was walking around the halls of Hogwarts late after curfew, no afraid to be caught as he was in his invisibility cloak; he rounded a corner and walked into a room he had never noticed.

/This doesn't sound too good…/ He thought to himself as he walked into the dimly lit room, the site that met eyes scared him half to death… Malfoy… and Snape… Snogging…

He couldn't help himself; he let out a groan, "Urgh!" And unfortunately the couple heard him…

"Who's there?" Snape hissed, a slightly sensual note hidden underneath. Draco stiffened, he was of age… But he was still a student…

Harry kept quiet, Snape's face was calculating the situation, as was Draco's… They were putting it together,

"Potter! I know you are there! Show yourself!" Draco growled angrily,

"One moment Draco, let me handle him, wait outside." Snape directed Draco, his voice softer, almost loving.

**_Almost_**…

Draco obeyed, leaving Harry and Snape alone… "Potter…" Snape hissed slowly walking towards where Harry was, it must be because he was breathing loudly, or, "I can smell you, brat!" Snape could smell him.

Snape reached out and pulled Harry's cloak off, leaving the 17-year-old shivering because of the cold.

"Potter, why are you only in your boxers?" Harry shivered, and shrugged.

"Draco, you can come back in now…" Draco walked back in, and then gasped, "No, I am not cheating on you Draco, Potter was walking around like this." Snape answered Draco's look.

They exchanged a glance, then smirked identical smirks. "Potter, welcome in…" They said together/Oh, No/ Harry thought as they cornered him.

* * *

Okay, the first instalment! I know its bad, I can't help it! I suck, but I won't get betteer if I give up... Please feel free to r/r helpful reviews are good! Bubye, Denna. 


	2. The Morning After

In reply to your reviews:

StillSugarHygh: Thanks for your review! Hope you like it!

Black colour vision: I'm not really sure how Draco and Snape got together… So I'll make it up.

Draco's FlashBack

"_My Father has just died! How am I meant to be Happy?" I sobbed to my favourite teacher, and Head of House, Severus Snape. "I didn't love my Father, but I needed him to–" I stopped. Severus was kissing me softly. I pulled back… "Sir?" I asked,_

"_You are of age, as long as we keep it secret, it's okay." Severus said huskily. I said something I'm not proud of…_

"_I've always had a huge crush on Harry James Potter!" I gasped, Severus smiled. "Sorry," He said, "I was testing a secret spilling Potion, don't worry, I always liked his dad, then I saw him, and fell in love…!" Severus didn't realize what he was saying until he finished. "Gah…"_

"_We'll get over him one day, don't worry…" I murmured into his neck. "Or… Get him…" I chuckle.

* * *

_

/Ah! What? Where am I/ That was my first thought as a woke up in an unfamiliar room… I looked around, then down at my waist… Where… Snape's? head was resting… /Gah/ And on his waist was Malfoy/Oh, no…/ and I had been sleeping on Malfoy's waist.

"Urgh! What happened?" I asked out loud trying to remember, _"Potter, welcome in…"_ They had said, then forced me a drink, it was nice/FireWhiskey/ They had given me FireWhiskey so I wouldn't remember…

"Shut up… My head hurts…" Malfoy mumbled getting up, I shivered, I was still in my boxers… /Ron must be worrying…/ I thought as Snape started to stir, too.

"Do you remember what happened last night boys?" Snape asked, it wasn't a hiss, just a nice early morning question. Draco and I shook our heads, no.

Snape chuckled, "I guess I gave you both too much FireWhiskey… But Draco, Harry is now part of our couple, making us a threesome…" Snape's voice was husky, I loved that voice, he has started using it at the start of this year… And it was… Awesome…

"Gah!" Draco cried,

"Urgh!" I groaned. Snape smiled at me, actually _smiled_, as if though saying he knew that his voice turned me on, I glanced down, he hadn't moved his head, so he could feel how aroused I was, and we could see how aroused Draco was, too…

He sat up/Thank you/ I thought.

"So… We're officially… Together?" I asked Snape slowly, not wanting to believe I had _slept_ with my worst enemies…

"Yes, Harry, we are officially together!" Snape's voice was joyful as he dressed and handed me my cloak, "Hurry back, come Draco." He commanded the other boy who had just finished dressing, they walked out, I wrapped the cloak around me and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower.

It was seven thirty when I got back to the Dorms, so I took a _long_ shower to think…

/I'm going out with Snape and Malfoy… Urgh/ I reflected hopping out of the now cold shower, quarter past eight, everyone would be getting up.

"Harry! Where were you, mate?" Ron asked the moment I walked into the Dorm. I found a fresh uniform and quickly got changed/Should I, shouldn't I/ I wondered…

/Shouldn't, he'll only freak./ I decided,

"Out, its nothing, don't worry Ron." I told the red headed boy as we walked down to The Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and I had almost finished our first plate of food when Snape and Malfoy walked in, they sneered at me, warning me not to tell anyone yet, I nodded, they winked.

I choked/Potions! First! Crap/ I thought, Ron thumped me on the back to help, I stopped choking, "Potions…" I squeaked as Ron looked at me questioningly. He nodded.

Hermione joined us on Ron's fourth plate, "I brought your bags down because there isn't enough time to go back up and get them." She told us handing our bags over.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Wow… My little flashback thingy of Draco's is really crappy… please r/r any titles are apprieciated... umm... yeah... i suck at writing... sorry, but i put up the rating just in case!  



	3. Breakfast

Another installment!

* * *

Severus and I walked into the Great Hall at around eight thirty, Harry was sitting with Weasley, he looked up, Severus and I sneered at him, warning him not to tell anyone yet because Severus and I had discussed how to embarrass him. He nodded and we winked.

Then he started choking, he worked it out…

"Draco, until Potions, when we will embarrass Ha-Potter." Severus smiled before walking up to the teachers table.

I sat down with Blaise and grabbed some food, I glanced over at Harry, he was eating again, with Weasel and Granger, she had their bags/Oh how sweet…/ I thought scathingly.

"What's happening between you and Snape?" Blaise's silken drawl drew me back to Slytherin table/It'll all come out, Blaise…/

"Same as usual, why, Blaisie?" I ask the golden haired Slytherin,

"Oh, just Potter walked in and looked over here… And he looked like he had scrubbed his skin for ages… Is all, Dray." He replies, best friends, but we sound gay… But Blaise has Seamus Finnigan wrapped around his finger.

"Oh… It's Potter…" I grin at Blaise, he grins back, the bell goes… /Hope this works…/ I grin evilly to myself.

I grab my bag and get up, Blaise looks at me, I shrug and head towards the Dungeons for Potions with Harry…

I settle in the front row, Severus walks in, nods and walks out,

He is to hide behind a statue and make Harry late, therefore having to sit with me, then we will be paired for our next assignment. Then, because we have to make a Potion today, we will, and Severus will kiss us if it's good, and if not… I don't know. But he checks a lot, so he will be flirty.

The first people were arriving, Granger and Weasley, looking worried, then Macmillan, Finnigan, Blaise, Longbottom, and then the rest of the class. Weasley glares something evil at me,

"What is it, dear, Weasel?" I sneer out to the red haired buffoon. Granger glowers back at me/Ooh… Lovebirds/ I giggle to myself.

There is a grumble as Harry and Severus reappear, I smile slightly as Harry realises I'm the only person to sit with… He curses softly and makes his way to the seat next to me.

Excellent timing on my behalf, and poor luck on Harry's and he sat down and my hand landed on his inner thigh, he drew in a breath willing himself to remain calm.

* * *

Soo... What did ya think? Denna. 


End file.
